The Plane Ride: Far Away Chapter 2
by Abilenadyke
Summary: Takes place right after my story "Far Away". Emily's POV of the plane ride back to D.C. Femslash JJ/Emily pairing


Title: The Plane Ride: Far Away Chapter 2

Pairing: JJ/Emily, Mentions of JJ/Will

Rating: K

Summary: Emily's POV The plane ride home from New York. Takes place after my story "Far Away".

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's Note. This is un-beta read, so any mistakes are my own.

We did stop the Un-subs. They both committed suicide and Morgan drove the bomb into Central Park before it blew up. I was nervous about the plane ride and going back home. I told you, we would work everything out, but what if you decide you don't want me again. I don't know if I could survive being rejected again. Rossi, Reid, and you board the plane before me. I take a deep breath and then climb the stairs to my future with a confidence and eagerness I didn't know I possessed. As we settle into our spots (You sitting across from me just like the flight home from Colorado when you told me you could see me with kids and that it was a good idea)

Reid asks, "Where's Garcia?"

You laugh and reply, "After the stunt Morgan pulled and scaring Garcia half to death she wasn't about to let him out of her sight till they get home so she is driving back with Hotch and Morgan."

"Oh." Reid says while nodding his head and blinking. Then he turns his attention to Rossi who has just finished setting up the chess board. As the game begins, we ladies are completely forgotten.

I turn my attention to you and find you smiling and staring at me. I smile back and start to say something when you start talking.

"I think it's a good idea though." You say.

"What's that?" I asked slightly amused and confused.

"You, kids. I can see it." You reply. We smile at each other again then you continue, "The first time I said that I wanted to say 'You, me, and kids' but I got scared and made some stupid mistakes. I know what I want now. When I think about the future, the only time I'm happy is when I see 'you, me, and kids."

"What about Will?" I ask.

"I don't love Will. I was never in love with Will. I liked what he represented: normalcy, a husband, white picket fence, 2.5 kids, the American dream. I realize I can still have the American dream, a white picket fence, 2.5 kids, but instead of a husband, a girlfriend or wife." You lean forward and take my hands before continuing. "I love you, Emily and I know you love me. I want us to be together. I want you and me and this baby to be a family."

I pull gently on our joined hands until you are out of your seat and straddling my lap. "I want that too." I whisper in your ear before finding your lips and kissing you passionately.

We only break apart when breathing becomes a necessity. We share a few more kisses, but none of them as passionate as the first one. Then you lay down with your head in my lap. I stroke my fingers through your beautiful blonde locks and gaze into your mesmerizing blue orbs. We gaze at each other for what seems like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes before you break the silence again.

"I will talk to Will this evening as soon as we get back to D.C. I don't know how he is going to react. I know he knows something is up but I think he thinks it is my hormones and my reluctance to leave my job, my friends, my family, you. Do you mind being there when I tell him? You can hide in my bedroom. I just...I just need to know you're there supporting me and just in case he reacts badly. I mean the poor guy just buried his best friend whom he didn't know was gay. How is he going to feel when he finds out the mother of his child is gay also and."

I put my fingers on your lips to stop you. "JJ, honey I will be there, where ever you want me, whether it be hiding in your closet..." I smirk, "or sitting beside you on the couch holding your hand."

You smile. "Thank you." You say before placing a chaste kiss on my lips."

"Let's try to get some rest. I have a feeling we are going to have a long night." I say as I continue stroking you hair. Within minutes you have fallen asleep. I watch you sleeping peacefully for a few minutes before leaning my head back, closing my eyes, and drifting asleep myself. My last thought before falling asleep is on you, 'our baby', and our future.


End file.
